A New Jedi,A New Beginning
by JediJane
Summary: About a new young Jedi girl that has been brought into the Jedi army to learn the ways of the force.
1. Chapter 1

A New Jedi, A New Beginning 

Chapter One

It was a dark and stormy day on the Planet Ithopious, and there was a new apprentice Jedi coming to learn the ways of the force, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had to teach this young Jedi how to learn the ways of the force, first they had to teach this Jedi how to handle the light saber, a light saber is a very special weapon to defeat evil.

Now you know what a light saber is… lets go to the introducing of the young Jedi.

As Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to the gate of Ithopious, they heard a strange noise… they heard the sound of metal being dropped onto a hard floor, they ran to the gates. They suddenly noticed that a young Jedi was having trouble getting through the gates of Ithopious, the young Jedi quietly asked "Excuse me, can you open these gates?"

To Obi-Wan and Anakin… Anakin replied "Ah but first may I ask why are you here at the gates of Ithopious?"

Obi-Wan looked into the young girls eyes and saw that she was to become a strong Jedi, Obi-Wan said just before the girl replied to Anakin's question "She is here to learn the ways of the force."

Anakin then went up to the gate and pulled the lever to let the young girl in, the young girl introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Caroia. I'm here to learn the ways of the force. My father said I will be trained by two men that go by the names of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you know where I can find them?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other and then said to Caroia, "We are Anakin and Obi-Wan, please come this way to the Jedi room." As they went through to the Jedi room, Caroia noticed that the two Jedi's had a light saber in their hands. She politely asked "What are those things in your hands sir?" Obi-Wan replied "They are light sabers, they are used to protect us. They are a sword of light to fight with."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Anakin, Obi-Wan and Caroia continued to walk to the Jedi room, Caroia noticed that the walls of the space station kept on moving in different directions. She looked around the corridor and quickly touched the wall, she heard people's voice coming through the wall. She stopped and said "Excuse me again, I'm really sorry to keep on asking questions, but do you know what is inside the walls of the corridor?" Anakin swiftly turned around and politely replied "No we do not know what is behind these walls, all we know is that these walls are very special, only Jedi masters know what is behind the walls of each corridor."

After Anakin had replied, Caroia then didn't speak a word until they had reached the Jedi room.

They had finally reached the Jedi room, where all new Jedi's must learn the ways of the force. Caroia looked around the room suspiciously and accidentally she stepped on a switch that was built onto the floor, most young Jedi's knew that this switch was there, but Caroia did not see this... Anakin and Obi-Wan tried to warn her not to step there but it was too late. The room started to spin and then there was an eerie noise, a engine noise. Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly rushed to the control panels and shut down the engines, Caroia then went bright red with embarrassment. She then asked "Umm what happened just then?" Obi-Wan said "You accidentally stepped on the emergency switch, and we tried to warn you but it was too late. So me and Anakin had to rush over to the controls and switch the engines off before we got took to the hidden Jedi base." Caroia then mouthed sorry.

As the whole new class of Jedi began to sit down in their seats, Obi-Wan each gave them a light saber, everyone gasped with excitement. Obi-Wan had given Caroia a light saber that looked half pink and half red. She smiled politely and said "Thank you sir." Obi-Wan then smiled back and replied "No problem, all young Jedi's receive a light saber at the beginning of their first ever class."

Anakin then told the whole class how to handle their light sabers, by showing them a little demonstration on a dummy clone. He then went up to each and every Jedi student and pressed a button on their light sabers. He had activated the zapper which tried to zap them, but this zapper wouldn't endanger them. As the whole class began to do this exercise, Caroia had already gotten onto the next exercise, for Caroia was a very fast learner indeed. Anakin went up to her and then said "You will be a very good Jedi, indeed but you must remember power isn't everything."


End file.
